


Do you have Space for me?

by StsFish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of physical laws, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Time Travel, a lot of swearing, all movies compliant, mentions of off-screen torture, mentions of suicide attemts, suffocating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 复4预告片：Tony和Nebula在米兰诺号里奄奄一息，直到“铛”的一声，一个人砸到了他们的挡风玻璃上。





	Do you have Space for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you have Space for me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127458) by [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter). 



> 翻译&校对：咸鱼组全体成员

他们在宇宙间漂流。这里冰冷而黑暗，空气令人不适。

每一分钟呼吸都变得越来越困难。

       托尼快要忘记真正的空气闻起来是什么样子，或者充足的氧气是什么感觉。明天他就要死了。他还没有做好准备。在他心中的某个地方，仍然抱有一丝微小的希望。

这很可笑。没有人能帮助他和星云，他遇到的外星人中的一个……在……

他不想说出那个行星的名字。另一件可笑的事。但他害怕自己会突然崩溃，或者再一次看到彼得的脸闪现在他眼前。

托尼浅浅地呼吸。这样呼吸让他感觉更好，而且能够假装自己得到了足够的氧气。生活是他妈的复仇心极强的婊子。

他想再看地球一次。他的家。佩珀，罗迪，哈皮，彼得……  
他需要空气。

食物。

水。

  
   
只要能获救他愿意为此戒酒。

为了这个释放星期五，让她治愈癌症，让她推翻政府……让她变成另一个奥创。

至少，这个念头他有好好考虑过一分钟。

当他不需要面对自己心中迅速膨胀的恶魔时，他摆脱了那些念头，或者说强迫自己冷静下来，因为他值得拥有些许快乐。

       他开始去思考，去相信，他值得更多。

       但他不值得拥有什么美好的事物，是吧？

他是个杀人凶手。

也许这样更好。

也许他死了一切反而会更好，也许他早该死在青少年时期差点害他没命的那次绑架里。或者在阿富汗的山洞里，他应该代替伊森去死。

他的大脑再一次成为他最大的噩梦。

  
   
 “斯塔克。”

他转向星云，后者矮身坐到船舱里，挨着他的头盔：

“星云。”

她朝窗外看去，他也看向窗外。他们观察着正在穿过的明亮星系，托尼努力想从近距离观察如此 _激动人心_ 的场景这点中寻找些许乐趣。

他期待她说些什么。但她只是盯着窗外，一直凝视着。她的嘴微微张开，肩膀微微弓起。

他们之间形成了一种奇怪的关系。不需要很多话，他们就能够明白对方的意思。

其他人化灰后，他们慢慢走向银河护卫队加入灭霸反抗战时开来的船。

她激活了船，让他输入他们的目的地。她显然不在乎。

她的姐姐——她唯一的家人——死了，所以……他明白。

       他也曾经有过让贾维斯载他去随便什么地方，自己压根不在乎的时期。那是在……对了。什么时候来着？

回忆困难是窒息的什么副作用么？

他看向自己的手臂，那里记录了他们的氧气储存量和剩余存活时间。至少他死的时候手臂上是些完美的公式和倒霉的数字。 还有人死的时候屁股上有糟糕的文身呢。

  
   
 “我们加速这段痛苦之旅怎么样？”他最终问星云，仍然看向窗外。

 “我们打不碎窗，斯塔克。它非常坚固。” _我早就试过了_ ，托尼听出她话中有话。他其实也试过。在绝望至极的时刻，当他觉得应该做点蠢事的时候……昨天，对吧？他只想去死。

 “我有其他浪费氧气的方法，你知道。”

 “斯塔克，我不会亲你。”

他苦笑，抓住自己的胸口，假装受伤：“我受伤了。我的感情。”

她哼了一声：“骗子。”

他瞥了眼自己的手臂。他算了他们的空气供给不下七次了，但得到的永远是那个数字。

  
   
作为一名工程师，他觉得他有必要读一读船舶手册——外星技术和这一切绝对能帮助他保持清醒。这艘船的体积为2623.88立方英尺，以最乐观的情况，在他们进入时如果舱内充满未经使用的氧气，他们会有74300升氧气供应。

他设定星云的耗氧量与他相同，那就是每天550升。因为一般成年人在休息状态下每分钟会呼吸7-8升的空气，合计每日11000升。但考虑到吸入的空气含氧量为20%而呼出的空气含氧量为15%，故每次呼吸的耗氧量为5%。

       所以这解释了每日550升纯氧的消耗量。

但愿。鉴于他们都经常运动，肺部的容量会略微大于常人，托尼估计大约是558。为了更加便于计算他增加到560升。74300除以560差不多是132天，对一个人来说。但他们是两个人，所以132还要再除以二，也就是66天。

进入这艘船后他们只有六十六天时间来抵达地球，结束这场噩梦。

今天是第六十五天。

  
   
星云在墙上划杠来记录天数。  
托尼恨那面墙。  
他也恨六十六这个数字。  
幸好它不是69，不然他就再也无法直视这个体位了。

除非他能成功返回地球。

然而，机会渺茫。

大约0.00301%。

  
   
这是星云的大脑计算出来的。如果他们有时间，托尼很乐意看看星云的构造并想办法帮帮她——毕竟他虽然懂机械，却完全不懂人类，他不知道该如何帮助他们，对吧，罗杰斯？但他，他能帮她，只要她愿意。

       也许他该问问她，但他没有任何能用的工具，该怎么才能帮得上忙？

“我不想死在沉默里，”托尼最终看着星云说。他指着窗外，然后指向二人之间：“这个。寂静辽阔。我体验过那种死法。我不想再来一次。”

纽约，2012。洛基。齐塔瑞人。终结的开始。

他一早就注定要这样死去，不是么？

在太空中。在寂静中。 _窒息而死_ 。

      他能够记起齐塔瑞的战船在他的上方盘旋，还有那种包容一切的静默。  
爆炸的热浪，永无止尽的寂静。

很快他就能得到永久的宁静了，只是现在还为时尚早，谢谢你大爷。

一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的肩，使他平静了一点。

他握住她的手，感觉到了她皮肤上的棱角，于是又摸了一遍。他大概得了肌肤饥渴症。没什么大不了的。到了明天肯定无所谓了。

  
   
 “我讨厌菠萝，”他突然说，无法抗拒用言语填补沉默的冲动，“还有椰子。我喜欢蓝莓。我喜欢我的孩子们——我的机器人。”他扯出一个笑容。

他们先前欣赏的星系已经离开了视野。

 “我在大学的时候做了第一个，管他叫笨笨。他喜欢他的灭火器。”

 “我恨灭霸装在我眼中的记忆记录器，”她看向他，“但我爱它，因为我能一遍又一遍地重复播放卡魔拉。”她微笑，带着愤怒。  
 

“她为我所遭受的折磨打抱不平的样子。我喜欢。”

他点头。

“你知道电影么，星云？”

“就是看其他人假扮成别人过别人的生活的那种东西，对吧？”

托尼点头，微微笑着。他和罗迪的电影马拉松堪称传奇。

“我猜你没看过任何一部，是不是？”

她点头。如果她是佩珀，红发肯定已经在四周飞扬了，但只在她不工作的时候。在她身为CEO时，每一根头发都会待在自己该在的地方，整洁又完美，让她看起来更具威慑力。

  
  
佩珀•维吉尼亚•波茨，那个女人甚至恐吓她的头发留在原地，而不仅仅是托尼•斯塔克。

他们聊电影。谈到他最喜欢的电影时，托尼无比开心。他们互相承诺会全部看一遍——托尔金全集——如果他们回到地球。他甚至告诉她爆米花和他去剧院的事情。

她对他能在约会上和妹子亲热表示了嫉妒。她几乎没有任何机会这么做，星云开始讲当她发现自己被女孩所吸引时所发生的问题。

       还有为什么之后她会没时间去追求自己感兴趣的女孩，因为灭霸喜欢让她在星系中游荡。

托尼爱上了她讲的故事，关于她第一个也是唯一一个成功追求到的女朋友，她们是那么快乐又满足的一对情侣，就在灭霸的眼皮底下。这是个甜蜜的故事，给了他力量，去忽视肺中灼烧的感觉。

他听她聊着她的爱，想到现在这情形感觉很像在做团队建设。某种试探性的友谊正在形成。

       紧接着他对在星云旁边死去这件事情不那么在乎了。她更像是个人类，在谈到卡罗尔•丹佛斯和她的力量时眼中满是情感，嗓音充满了柔情。

就像是在他情绪不错的时候，贾维斯告诉他关于美国队长或者霍华德的一切。他童年偶像的一切。他不在乎这个。他能就这样睡着。他用一种困倦，充满睡意的声音问她能否放一些卡罗尔的影像，因为他想看看那个能让银河中最令人惧怕的暗杀者坠入爱河的女人的样子。

星云微笑，点头，展示了一些记忆。而她之所以会被植入那东西正是因为她俩的关系，灭霸想要并且希望能够掌控她的行动——这也正是她离开卡罗尔的原因。她知道卡罗尔有能力在面对灭霸时保护自己，但她不想冒险。当时卡魔拉被派去回收某颗无限宝石。星云想要保护她的姐姐。

她永远不会停止爱卡罗尔。

 

卡罗尔……托尼能明白为什么星云为她沉迷。

她有力量，风度，一方面显得强硬又无情，另一方面却又如此讨人喜欢，甜美和可爱。（这是不是太gay了233）

他明白了。他有点希望成长时能有卡罗尔作为偶像，一个像佩吉和佩珀一样优秀的女人。

还有星云。

他可忘不了星云。

或者娜塔莎。那会很失礼。他还欠她一杯私人珍藏的伏特加。那是在那场名为内战的灾难之前他们之间的一次打赌。而她欠他一次新的足疗。等他回家之后他要把她找出来，索要他的赌债。对。

家。  
 

  
_咚_

他和星云全都吓了一跳，卡罗尔和她惊人的爆破枪消失了，他们站起来。听上去像一只贼他妈大的鸟直直撞上在纽约上空穿着盔甲“溜达”的托尼。

一个人掉在了他们的挡风玻璃上。

一个。他娘的。 _人_ ！！！！！

 

所有的困意瞬间消失，空气依然糟糕。但，一个人，在广阔的宇宙中正好掉在他们的船上，这概率他妈的有多少？

那个人又高又瘦，沐浴在奇怪的绿光中。托尼和星云已经被这种光包围了一段时间。  
 

“以灭霸的名义，发生了什么？”星云低语，抚摸着玻璃上的裂缝很长。那个人一定超级壮，而且估计以高速着陆，才能在挡风玻璃上撞出那么多裂痕。因为他把本该用来睡觉给身体机会恢复的夜晚用在了阅读上，所以他知道这挡风玻璃超他妈的硬，他认为它们的强度都能达到振金水平。

  
   
 “是你。”她小声说，迅速挪开了手。玻璃在晃。

她看向托尼，视线中带着狂热：“如果我告诉你这家伙是我们活下去的最好机会呢？”

他不需要思考太久。那道 _微光_ ，飞速复燃并点亮了他的希望。即便他们只剩下几个小时。空气马上就快用完。

 “我们怎么把他弄进来？”

 “卡魔拉的爱人，他有头盔和靴子推进器，”她转身朝向门，“暂停这艘船，试着别在太空里把他弄丢了。”

说完她走出了舱门，留下他一个人面对着绿光和那个凭空冒出来掉在他们船上的外星人。  
  
他向前走了一步，以便能看清这家伙的脸。

即使四天没吃饭了，他的胃中仍然一阵上涌。他认识那张脸。有时候他在他的噩梦中扮演角色，梦中他从斯塔克大厦自由落体时没有盔甲来救他。

       这次没有贾维斯能接住他了。

  
   
这张脸看起来更年轻，更健康，即使它满是擦伤和血迹。

洛基看上去像是刚从不老泉中走出来，更像是胡安•庞塞•德莱昂*而不是墨索里尼。他的眼袋消失了，头发也短了，眉毛看上去像是整齐地修过。

> *：西班牙探险家，发现佛罗里达。

这一切都是他的幻觉么？空气已经稀缺到让他的脑子幻想出一个年轻的洛基了？  
还是说他来这里是为了抓走托尼，带他去他终结之地？  
他难道早就死了？难道这就是星云为什么不在这儿的原因？

他掐了自己一把。

疼疼疼。

还活着。

有希望。

  
  
 “你个混蛋最好让我们赶紧从这离开，”他语带威胁，因为希望经受不住又一次破灭，“就冲纽约的事和之后我那些噩梦你也得想办法。”

洛基毫无反应，他趴在挡风玻璃上，血流不止。

 “你他妈敢死试试。”托尼后知后觉地说。  
“他没死。他坠落到灭霸的领域那阵都没死呢。”

星云回到船舱，手里拿着头盔和一双托尼没见过的鞋。她强行把这些东西塞给托尼，无视他不想接住打算让东西掉到地上的企图。

       “他要死可费点事，我可不觉得摔在船上这点事能杀了他。”

他眨眼：“听上去你很了解洛基。”

星云耸肩：“他被带到灭霸跟前的时候我也 _在_ ，照他者的命令为自己说情。”

 “你对我有所保留，”托尼穿上鞋，忽视了它们有点大的事实。要饭的哪能挑挑拣拣，对吧？“这头盔怎么用？”

他最喜欢的外星人按下了头盔上的一个小按钮：“按这里，头盔会自行组装起来，然后你把这戴上，再按下同一个按钮。”她笑：“如果 _星爵_ 都能自己做到这些，我相信你绝对能，斯塔克”

“你知道我上一次自愿去太空差点死在一个死亡行星上。”他不带感情色彩地说。这是不是特别幽默？他还在激活那个头盔。“祝我好运。”他加上一句，更偏向玩笑。

 “呼吸，你个笨蛋。”星云回答，目送托尼离开船舱去拉回那个掉在他们挡风玻璃上的疯了的骗子之神。

 

  
   
洛基很重。托尼不知道他到底是怎么在不把背折了的情况下把这个阿萨人拖进船舱的。他基本上就是拖啊拖啊拖啊，话说重力不是应该让这家伙轻点的么？

还是说物理规律在这儿停止作用了？

 

托尼觉得情况并非如此，洛基就是有很大的质量，刚才那个重量就是他变轻的感觉。他光拉着这家伙就够锻炼身体了。

回到飞船后他扔下头盔，大口喘气。

 “我再也不干这事了，下一次你去，星云。”

她瞥了他一眼，下一秒就已经跪到洛基身边，检查他的脉搏。“活着。”仅仅几秒后她就确认道。

接下来她用上了自己全部的力量给洛基的脸来了一拳。托尼在一旁做了个鬼脸。

他相当肯定星云是个特别强壮的女人，而且看她的样子也不像是有所保留 。但怜悯之心并没有压倒一切。

       看那个混蛋被揍一拳某种程度上还有点爽。

 

洛基惊醒。

 “哈喽驯鹿游戏，” 托尼招呼他的前敌人，因为废话他现在的敌人除了灭霸没别人了。还有不足的氧气，对。船舱里现在多了个驯鹿游戏，他们会死得多快？

他还在为洛基的相貌而困惑。他妈的到底发生了什么？

“我在哪？”洛基问，他的视线迅速扫过飞船内部，他身边的窗户，星云和托尼，然后继续又来一次。他握拳，刀出现在他的手里。

“我们的飞船里。”星云从她蹲着的地方站起来答道。托尼注意到她的动作比平常要慢。

“几分钟前你撞在了我们的挡风玻璃上。”

诡计之神回头看了眼那面问题玻璃，注意到上面的裂纹后肉眼可见地缩瑟了一下。随后，他的脸变成了一副谨慎的面具，一片空白，再也看不出任何情绪：“你们哪位？”

  
   
托尼刻薄地笑了：“别对我装傻，混蛋。你很清楚我是谁，就算已经过去好几年了。”

洛基将目光转向他，两眼眯成一条缝，并挑起了右边的眉毛。就你事儿多，鸟人。“我不认识你，凡人。还有你。露芬莫德人*。”  
*：星云的种族。

托尼看到就在洛基吸气的瞬间他开始咳嗽。太多的用过的氧气会导致咳嗽，顺便说句。不过反正他也没想过要提醒洛基。

       “以诺恩之名，这地方的空气有什么毛病？”洛基一边问一边咳，“你们有水么？”

“食物和水四天前就没了。” 星云拍着洛基的后背冷静地说道。托尼脑中警铃大作。他和星云一起呆了两个月，她一直尽可能拒绝碰触他。因为温暖会触发情感，而两人都没有那个能力在够彼此相依为命的情况下处理那些。

  
   
洛基盯着他们，眼睛睁得大大的，露出看傻子的眼神：“我从没想过我会有遇到比索……还白痴的两个白痴的一天。”他把那个词吞回去，嘴紧紧闭上。“没事。”

 “你能做点什么不？”托尼问，他正在迅速失去耐心。

洛基点头：“但我又能得到什么好处？？”

        “你能活下去？”

洛基发出讽刺的鼻音：“不感兴趣。有别的吗？不然我就离开这艘飞船。”

亏托尼还一直觉得自己心理问题一大堆，很了解什么叫自我厌恶，但这已经达到另一种境界了。这种公然表现出的自杀倾向令他颇为焦虑。“我们告诉你任何你想知道的事？”托尼问，想起某个复联聚会上索尔告诉他一堆关于他兄弟的事，他在年轻时是个书虫，即使在青春期也更愿意沉浸在图书馆学习而不是战斗。

洛基眼神闪烁，他有兴趣了。下一刻他挥手然后……

  
   
托尼*深*呼吸。

这就是新鲜空气该有的味道。

他感到眼中正在汇集泪水。

 “空气。”星云在他身边轻柔地喃喃自语，托尼假装没发现。他明白，但是。也许六十六天后他们最终能活下来。淦他娘的魔法。

一些水果出现在地板上，还有一些装满了新鲜闪亮的清水的饮料瓶。

托尼甚至都不记得水的味道尝起来如此美妙了。也许这就是为什么洛基看上去那么不同——他喝了很多水。

在他们满足之后——空气，水果和水——洛基索求他的答案。

仅此一次，托尼无比愿意配合，因为那个混蛋刚拯救了他们的小命，他完全能给那个骗子他明显极度渴望的答案。。

“你就不能直接给他看吗，星云？”他问他的伙伴，不想浪费呼吸，他只想要靠在什么上然后 _正常地呼吸一会儿_ 。托尼向后靠在墙上，闭上眼，听着65天前的事情缓缓展现。

 

至少，他预想中是这样，但实际却听到了洛基的声音，嘶哑又生涩，乞求给他个痛快，他还听到他高呼索尔的名字——

他睁开眼睛，凝视着投影，产生了新的兴趣。投影中的洛基看起来精疲力竭，似乎完全崩溃了，他的脸上满是疤痕和灼伤，眼袋十分明显。托尼注意到某一刻洛基似乎放弃了，然后他看着那根该死的权杖被到了阿萨神的手中，接着他被派往地球。接下来播放的是灭霸对着某个身披斗篷的外星人大喊大叫的画面，弱不禁风的阿萨人将权杖丢在地球一事令他怒不可遏，紧接着是卡魔拉接到去寻找无限宝石的任务。

 

他身旁的洛基微微颤抖着，双手攥成了拳头，但目光没有离开投影，继续观看投映在他眼前的故事。

在星云抵达这颗被诅咒的星球的那一刻，托尼闭上了眼睛。他经历过，无需再看一遍。每一个好不容易睡着的夜晚他都会重温这段记忆。

“电影”结束时，飞船沉浸在一片寂静之中。没人出声，都在努力消化刚刚看到的一切（再次）。

彼得，想到他托尼的心脏痛苦地拧成了一团。

“我不明白，”最终洛基低声说，语气中的困惑足以令人信服。“你幻象中的那个洛基，是我。我能很好地认出自己。但我——我不明白。我显然没有坠落到他们手中，而是来了这里。”

星云耸耸肩。“我记忆中的就是这样。我无法告诉你答案。”

洛基点点头，仍旧无法理解。

“你是说这些事情对你来说没发过？”托尼问道，想把事情理清楚。多——巧啊。对洛基而言。不记得这些。纽约的事。

洛基摇摇头，紧紧抿着嘴唇，直到唇色苍白没有血色。

“那你认为发生了什么，才导致你在这里而不是那里？”托尼扬起眉毛又吃了一粒葡萄。该死的葡萄。美味的小恶魔。

洛基眨了眨眼，看了一会儿窗外，玻璃上的裂缝依然清晰可见。“我记得自己松开冈格尼尔的时候，正坠向一个黑洞，就在那时一道光闪过。接着，我就出现在了这里。”

“冈格尼尔？”

洛基点点头，并不想对此多做解释。混蛋。

 

“你穿越到了未来。六年。”星云的语气满是惊讶。

“不可能，”托尼否定道，“要是没发生他过去做过的那些事，我们近期的历史进程会改变。”

星云在地板上敲击着手指，这让托尼想起深紫乐队的一首歌，是叫‘水上烟雾’吗？节拍相同。

他真的很想念他的音乐。能在大晚上唱给自己听，又不至于失声大哭的歌就那么几首，因为其余的会让他想家。

“但如果他创造了一个时间悖论，像是把自己分成两半了呢？一半留在 _原来的_ 时间线，而另一半往前跳跃了6年？”托尼自言自语道，他有了一条思路，他想起一场有关量子理论的讨论，于是抓了支笔。

他的右臂还一片空白。空气辅助运算在左臂上。他应该把左臂弄干净，事实上，自从阿富汗之后，那上面就没记过好事。

他心不在焉地舔了舔嘴唇，大脑重新活跃起来，不断迸发新的科学可能性。时间和空间的相对维度，量子，开始吧。

埃米特·布朗博士*会为他感到骄傲的，这是不是说洛基相当于马蒂·麦克弗莱*？ 

> *出自《回到未来》

“但是什么让他这么快 _穿越_ 到未来的？”托尼一边嘀嘀咕咕一边在手臂上草草写了个‘催化剂？’的字样。这里没有纸，飞船上的全息影像又跑不动星期五在家运行的那种牛逼演算。

 

“黑洞？不，不对。”他转向洛基。

“你说记得自己掉 _向_ 黑洞，但因为闪光没有掉进去？”

洛基点点头，一脸痴迷地盯着他胳膊。看来科学和肌肉的组合会产生这种功效。“也许命运女神自有安排。”

“有趣。”托尼说，显然不相信洛基的狗屁解释，他根本不在乎什么命运女神，他可是个无神论者，去他大爷的。

“说话小心点，凡人，”洛基合上双手静静说道。“她们编织你的人生道路，你的人生会如何展开由她们决定。”

“既然我已经沦落到了这种境地，那她们显然讨厌我了。”托尼心不在焉地回道，一边在胳膊上做着演算，一边思索那道闪光会是什么。也许只是麦克弗莱臆想出来的，就像他们之前一样，因为缺氧在太空中疯了。

“末日尚未来临别诅咒自己的命运。”洛基严厉地告诫他，绿色的火花在指间噼啪作响。漂亮。

 

他听到星云和洛基在谈论灭霸所展现出的危险程度，以及事态是如何急剧恶化的。但他只用一只耳朵在听，他的注意力集中在他的大脑给他提供的那些事物上，事实，物理，化学，数学公式，时间旅行的理论，他的糟糕经历，并试图把它们整合到一块巨大的拼图中，所有的碎片都能以某种方式组合在一起——他要做的只是搞清楚排列方式，然后按照它来组合。或者完全删除它们。他做得到。

他是托尼·斯塔克，斯塔克家的男人都是铁打的。

或者现在该是纳米技术了。

家，他们需要回家，是的，他们得回去。

 

但这有必要吗？

眼下有一个洛基和他们在一起，这一个明显没有经历过另一个经历过的事情，而是 _穿越_ 到了未来。

“我们再次发现这道闪光，但穿越到 _过去_ 的可能性有多大？”

因为如果他们回到过去，有这个新洛基在，他们可以在灭霸打响指之前杀死他。在他们全部分解，化灰而死之前。在他饿死和几近窒息而死之前。

如果一切能像他脑海中描绘的那样展开，他愿意相信命运。他完全变成布朗博士了。

“如果我追踪自己的能量信号，就有可能。”

托尼看着洛基。麦克弗莱听起来不是很高兴，说实话，他看起来也不太高兴。

“你能做到吗？”星云问。

洛基点点头：“我可以领你们去那里，但我要你们保证，在你们尝试回到过去找死之前，我能离开这艘被诅咒的船。”

“船上没有别的太空舱了。已经没了，”星云将手伸向她连看都不愿让托尼看一眼的激光武器。真可惜。

       光是研究它们他都能学到超多东西。

“那我不会帮忙。”

 

托尼怒火中烧。好吧，比平时还激动多了。比他穿上钢铁侠盔甲，或是开着红色奥迪飙车，追逐自由时还要激动。生死边缘令人冲动。

“听我说，你个混球。”他开口，走近这个长相年轻的洛基，对方的表情冷漠而坚定，额头刻着皱纹。

“这是我们杀死灭霸 _最后_ 的机会，也可能是 _唯一_ 的机会！”他用一根手指戳着洛基的盔甲，“在半个宇宙变成尘埃和死亡之前结束这一切，在纽约事件发生之前，在奥创挣脱束缚之前，在——”说到这里他已经在咆哮了，但随后他控制住了自己。他们需要这个混蛋。

托尼退后一步，看了看他的右臂。也许等他平安回家后，他应该把公式纹在那里。它们承载着希望。安全。还有承诺。但愿他没有算错什么。就算错了，他仍然有足够的皮肤可以用来当草稿纸。

如果一切进展顺利的话。

 

“你为什么需要我一起？”洛基哼了一声，“另一个我显然受过这个疯子的折磨，我看不出自己有什么理由 _愿意_ 去那。”

“我可以说服你带我们去那里，然后跟我们一起回到过去。”星云怀着恶意说道，黑色的眼珠变得冰冷凌厉。

 

这突然让托尼感到不太舒服。他想让那个胆小鬼和他们一起去——是的，他们很可能需要他和他该死的魔法，但他不会恐吓他。

星云的手中出现了邪恶的袖珍匕首。它们在绿光中闪烁着危险的光芒。突然间托尼 _明白了_ 为什么似乎每个人都害怕星云。当然，她是一个令人胆寒的杀手，但一瞬间面无表情，手里拿刀，身体上的其他武器清晰可见...她看起来更像一个残忍、暴虐的杀人机器，而不是一个会呼吸的生物。

 

他越发憎恨灭霸了。

洛基的双手发出绿光。

 

看起来情况有点失控了，一切突然变得像坐过山车一样。“你是在威胁我吗， _机器_ ？”

是的。开始了。

“我们不能威胁宇宙之光，星云。”托尼劝说这艘船上他最喜欢的外星人。

“我们也不能威胁这里最好的领航员，所以马上停止你手上那个闪光还是什么玩意。”匕首消失了，发光的魔法也消失了。

 

谁能想到，托尼·斯塔克能成为一个和平谈判代表。佩珀现在一定超为他骄傲。

“我还是不会跟你们走。”洛基摇摇头，紧紧抿唇。

“你这个自私傲慢的阿萨混蛋，”星云嘶声，她的手在抽搐，“你有没有看进去我们给你看的东西？半个宇宙都 _消失了_ ！”

“那与我无关。”

“我打赌你总会关心你母亲。”

洛基顿住了。非常突然。像有人用针戳气球一样泄了气。

“她也死了吗？”

“不。”托尼心头涌起了怜悯之情，但他克制住了。他从索尔那里得知了弗丽嘉的死亡以及她和洛基的关系。那是他第一次与洛基产生共鸣，一个他视为恶棍的人，但现在，在他无计可施的关头，他不能不打出那张牌。

“她死了。在你对纽约做了那些蠢事之后，”他看着洛基的眼睛， _操纵他_ ，“她会死是因为你在监狱里，无法保护她免受入侵宫殿的怪物的伤害。”

 

洛基退缩了，他傲慢的态度略有减弱。

托尼拒绝为此感到内疚。

“你是怎么知道的？”洛基问道。

“索尔告诉我的。”

“你认识我的兄——索尔？”

“当然。”

“等我们回到过去，”星云慢慢地补充道，“我们不仅可以杀死灭霸，解除他的响指，还可以救下你的母亲。”

至少他不是这里唯一试图操纵驯鹿游戏的人。这就是他喜欢星云的原因。在等待洛基做决定时，他又吃了一颗葡萄。星云凝视着挡风玻璃，在沉默中坚定了信念。

有趣。仅仅几分钟？还是几小时？之前，托尼会不惜一切代价打破沉默。而现在，沉默却给了他力量。

他拿起笔，画出一道闪光，又加了个箭头，指向新画上的宇宙飞船。又添上 _+6年_ 。

极简绘图。

如果他没看错洛基，那么托尼愿意用他所有的钢铁侠战甲做赌注，赌洛基会和他们一起回到过去。只是为了救下他的母亲。

他深知这点是因为他也会这么做。

等等，他们有向洛基自我介绍过吗？

他回顾了整个会议，然后...没有。似乎不是这样啊？或者他只是忘记了。但他已经不再窒息了，所以大脑应该有足够的氧气正常工作才对，他只是选择了相信自己的记忆。星云播放的录像中确实有他们，但从未提及他们的名字。洛基似乎知道他们属于哪个物种，但仅此而已。

 

哈。

“你在操纵我，”洛基评估形势。他叹了口气，捋捋头发，“我才从一座桥上跳下来，就因为我被那些我眼中的家人操纵了，而现在——”他中断句子。吸气，呼气。重复动作。

“你又在做完全相同的事情了。”痛苦地意识到这点后，他闭上眼睛。

“我答应。”

胜利后的成就感令托尼愧疚。他以后会道歉的。

 

下一项是 _自我介绍_ 。

“我叫托尼。”他介绍自己，嘴角露出一丝微笑。感觉真奇怪。

“星云。”他的蓝色杀手补充，然后他们一起看着洛基。

“你们已经知道我是谁了。”

洛基摆摆手，然后坐了下来。

“不，礼貌点，该你了。”托尼劝说他，并扬起眉毛。

一声叹息。

“你们已经知道了，我叫洛基。我会在这儿是因为有人似乎坚持不让我死在太空中，而现在，我被人操纵要去进行一次回到过去的自杀性时空旅行。”

“粗鲁。”

“管你，”洛基以娱乐的语调说，指着托尼的右臂，“目前为止你有什么发现？”

“一个关于你如何穿越到未来的草稿。”发明家回答，并向围观人群展示。

“印象深刻，”他第二喜欢的外星人说，“你居然会画画。还会写字。”

 

“去你妈的。”

洛基居然朝他wink。胆子不小。

那可是他这个花花公子的专利。

准确点来说，从前的。

“如果你们想在这艘船上做爱，麻烦等我们完成任务后再说。”星云插话，抓起一把葡萄。

“先干活，之后你们爱怎么眉来眼去是你们的事。”

洛基抓住他的手臂——温柔地，谁能想到，哇哦，接触——像羽毛那样轻轻抹过他的画，然后把它 _揭了下来_ 。就...就这样。只有一点点疼。然后他再次以更温柔的力道划过手臂上的其他公式，把它们也扯了下来——托尼猜测，那就像蜡一样。就像小孩子把蜡涂在手指上，等干了再剥掉那样。

哦，佩珀不是有一些经常敷在脸上的面膜吗？他估计就跟那个一样。

洛基剥下了他的天才创造，然后扔到空中，悬挂在了那里。

草稿和他的公式，发着绿光。它们像以前一样，闪着令人毛骨悚然的绿色闪光，这难道不够好笑么？

“好美。”星云低声说，试图去触摸那些盘旋在他们面前的发光图案，但却在最后一刻收回了手，仿佛害怕它们可能会消失。

洛基看上去...至少可以说是困惑不解。托尼扬起眉毛。有意思。看来我们的这位哈利·波特并不怎么听到别人赞美他的魔法。

“你可以在那里继续写下或者添加任何东西，我的魔法会让它们显现，”洛基用右手做了一个几不可查的小动作，然后向他们点点头。他皱起眉头：“我或许是受操纵才卷入这事的，但也不容许我们失败。因此，我们得做出恰当的计划。”他划了些什么，随即一个闪着绿光的1出现了。

“我将追踪自己的能量信号，这样我们就能找到彩虹桥创造出的裂缝，”他看向星云，“我希望你驾驶这玩意儿的技术比索尔要好，因为还没开始就死掉会很尴尬。”

“我不会让我们失败的，”星云咧嘴，笑得像条鲨鱼。或者说像闻到千层面的味道时的罗迪。

操，他想念他的鸭嘴兽了。

 

洛基郑重地点点头，然后把注意力转向托尼，挑起一根眉毛，仿佛在挑衅他说点什么。 _让我开开眼界_ ，他的眼神似乎在说。 _但我怀疑你有没有那本事。_

要是他不接受一项看似不可能的挑战，并且他妈的 _赢下来_ ，他就不叫托尼了。

“我们去你说的裂缝，如果我猜的没错，那一定是个虫洞，”托尼画了一个大圈，并在中心添加了一个小的。

“在那里，我们有一个点，称为奇点，奇点里面是个洞，如果你愿意，可以把它想象成一个甜甜圈。”

质疑的眼神。该死的混蛋。

对物理之美毫无欣赏的眼光。

“如果我们从中穿过，假设克尔*是对的，那我们就应该会被传送到另一个时间和地点，会更接近你母星的位置，而且在你凭空出现之前，多娜·诺贝尔*，前提是那通道能像我们想的那样工作。”他咧嘴一笑。

> *疑似克尔度归
> 
> *出自《神秘博士》第四季

“听起来很简单，不是吗？” 

众人点头。

他的笑容扩大了：“所以，我们不会那样做，因为那样就可能面临跳跃到6年之后的风险，还是免了吧。”

 

星云眨眼。

“你到底有没有计划，凡人？”洛基恼怒地问道，一手捏着他的鼻梁。

“我知道。需要团队合作，我亲爱的外太空朋友们，”他指着自己的圆圈，“我们还是得进那里，但我需要你，”他向洛基点点头，“操纵虫洞的极性。”

“什么？”

“电场的方向，你——等等，不是你的错，在你那诡异的星球上长大不知道这个也正常。”托尼叹了口气。

“我该拿电场怎么样？”

“逆转它。如果我们进入时是正极，那就把它变成负极。反之亦然。”

洛基慢慢地点点头：“如果我之前感受过你的洞的能量就能做得到。”

托尼咂舌：“别这么说，听起来好污。”尤其是用那种语气，该死。

黑色的眉毛高高挑起。洛基脸上露出一丝得意的笑容。毫不体谅他人的混蛋。

等等，不。现在。不行。

星云笑着看他们俩，觉得很有趣，双手交叉在胸前。

“继续，看我不把你们两个都扔出去。”

托尼吞咽。他希望她是在开玩笑，但他不能肯定。她面无表情的样子，可以与娜塔莎媲美，无疑是毕生的成就。

“因此，根据爱因斯坦的相对论，能量等于质量乘以光速，由此我们可以得出结论，空间和时间交织成一个单一的连续体。因此，在时间静止不动，极性反转的情况下，我们就会开始倒退。”这次他用大拇指和食指圈出一个圆，用左手食指扮演宇宙飞船，直接戳进了圆圈的中心。

“当我们到那里时，因为时间不再工作故而存在面临被摧毁。对我们而言，因为我们是移动的物体，而且挂了倒档全速后退，再加上超强驱动，我指的是洛基的魔法，如果你能理解，多娜，一切将开始变慢，于是我们的 _时间将开始倒转_ 。”

他呼了口气。他情绪高昂，科学，物理，公式，时间旅行，这就像是圣诞节，生日，一瓶好牌子的苏格兰威士忌，集中到了一起。比性爱还爽。

他刚刚当真这么想的？

他老了。

 

“我们怎么知道自己会在 _哪里_ 着陆？”星云好奇地问道。

“我们需要你与飞船共生。”托尼回答，耸了耸肩，好像没什么大不了似的。对于星云而言是的。作为半个机器什么的。

他能感同身受。胸腔里嵌了个一个方舟反应堆什么的。

不出所料她僵硬起来。对他的提议感到不舒服。

“你知道灭霸在哪里，”他尽可能中立地解释道。

“我们需要将你的数据上传到飞船中，添加上我们的目的地，然后我们就能在那里着陆。黑洞通过咽喉相互连接。我们进入那个虫洞，穿过奇点，调转飞船，然后穿越——”“倒转，这样我们就完全可以回到过去。”洛基打断了他...托尼从他的声音中察觉到的这是尊重吗？

阿萨人摇了摇头：“所以我们像我来的那样倒退两次，就能回到过去了。”他笑了：“凡人，我从没想过自己会这么说，但也许你比我还要疯狂。”

托尼朝他wink。“别调情了，不然星云会把我们扔出飞船的。”一抹淡淡的红晕染红了洛基的脸颊。

带着一种奇怪的自豪感，托尼转向极度愤恨地凝视着飞船的星云。

“我们能靠你吗，星云？”他问道，声音轻柔。柔软得就好像他是在和一只受惊的动物说话。而不是对着一个用手指就能弄死他的凶狠杀手。

她微微点头。“如果我们死在这次任务上，我会亲自杀了你，斯塔克。”她威胁他，估计只是为了表现出该有的样子。优秀杀手的行事之道啥的。

 

有件事托尼不明白。譬如，他知道洛基是个喜欢乱扔刀子的几百岁的混蛋，而且可能对地球之类的事也略知一二，但是…不对。他不明白洛基是怎么 _理解_ 科学的。

一点也不。

他拒绝承认洛基可能是个聪明的外星人。因为船上只能有一个既长得好看又是个天才的人。

他有一段时间没和布鲁斯在一起了，已经记不起科学兄弟之间该如何相处了。

他才不会用洛基取代布鲁斯，因为他可是想成为征服者而入侵地球的外星人，再加上那些破事，而且他太爱也太尊重他的科学兄弟，干不出这种事，这同样适用于洛基和罗迪，他绝不会仅仅因为洛基可以用双手做些奇怪的很酷的事情，就让这家伙取代罗迪成为他最好的朋友。

而且这听起来像色情描写。

令人惊讶。

自从他重获氧气以来，他的脑内活动似乎一直有点龌龊。

他望着窗外，自从星云从外部修复了飞船和超光速驱动器后，他甚至都认不出星系了。他们现在有足够的剩余氧气出去修理米兰号，它被灭霸扔在那颗被诅咒的星球上的该死的卫星砸坏了一部分——而且星云以“ _这是卡莫拉的飞船，斯塔克，你别碰我的东西，我们到你家时我会还你这份人情_ ”为理由不让托尼去做这件事。

如果有人说“不”，他通常会听从，因为“不”就是“不”，他不是霍华德好吧，他从贾维斯、他母亲和佩珀那里学会了礼貌——至少学会了一部分。

现在回想起来，他并没有从他母亲那里学到很多。这都要归功于佩珀和贾维斯。

现在回到洛基和“他是如何理解托尼在说什么”这个问题上。

索尔提过存在一种通语。就像，每个人都能学会说话，但只有阿萨人才用通语，因为这是诺伦三女神*赐予他们的——“ _斯塔克兄弟，停止嘲笑诺伦三女神，她们是决定你命运的人_ ”——他也是才听说的，不是吗？这样他们才不会与他人分享那个‘ _翻译器_ ’。

> *诺伦三女神：北欧神话中的命运女神

真可惜。

但话说回来他也没分享自己的人工智能，又凭什么评判别人呢？

没错，托尼·斯塔克。

他不分享他的人工智能只是因为人类过分忙于想方设法将一切都变成用来获取更多权力的工具，过于贪婪。

他不需要再来一个奥巴迪亚·混蛋·斯坦*或是被佩珀·基里安烤了的奥尔德里奇*。

> *奥巴迪亚·斯坦：铁霸王，《钢铁侠》系列反派
> 
> *奥尔德里奇·基里安：《钢铁侠3》中反派，佩珀最后被注射了也变异了，所以这个roast可以理解为把反派烤了吧

等他最终回到家时，他只会觉得欣慰。能有一段时间拥有足够的空间，他宁愿从他的顶楼公寓望着太空，回想他在这里度过的美好时光。

是的。有时他的讽刺甚至使自己感到惊讶，这令他苦笑。

星云在睡觉。他猜。

也许她还会对着相机里卡罗尔的照片自慰，作为她活过今天的奖励。

不能说他不怪她，而一次尽兴的高潮永远是一件满意的奖品。

 

洛基坐在地上而且——

那混蛋是不是真的在往地上刻符文？

破坏公物在阿斯加德不是什么大事，是吗？或者…等等，也可能只是该死的混乱之神不把这当回事。

“别踩到符文，”洛基头也不抬地说。

托尼向下看了看，是的，他正打算把左脚放在一个箭头上。

“那是恶魔的圈圈吗？我以为我们只是召唤你的能量信号，而不是撒旦。”

“这是追踪咒语，你这个笨蛋。而且我相当肯定你不想见到墨菲斯托。”

“这就是为什么有这么多箭头和n的原因？”

洛基叹了一口气。“你会用中文写合同吗？”

“不会。还有，你懂普通话？”

 

洛基耸了耸肩。“这就是我用 _自己的_ 语言写符文的原因。至于普通话，我被这门语言的混乱和它如何能拥有超过50000个字符所吸引。”

“你是想告诉我你认识所有这50000个字符？”

“当然。你不认识？”洛基朝他笑，酒窝都出来了，妹的。“亏我还以为你喜欢 _画画_ 呢。”

“谁给我点力量，我只想要一杯百事，”托尼小心翼翼地把脚放下，没错，他就这么单脚站在原地遭受洛基的语言攻击。

“百事？”

外星男孩不会念“百事”，它听起来更像“屁事”而不是“百事”。这让他想起了不得不在百事可乐罐里小便*的事，因为他在车里，而且看不到厕所，连一个能躲的像样的灌木丛都没有。

> “屁事”原文“Peepsi”，发音与小便“piss”相似

“所以你他妈的知道普通话，却不知道百事？”

洛基挑起右眉毛。“不然我会问吗？”

“谁知道。”

洛基哼了一声，又在地上刻了一个符文。

 

“所以，你需要符文来追踪你的信号？”这是为什么？”

洛基语调低沉：“如果某处真存在另一个我，我需要确保我们跟随的是我的足迹，而不是另一个洛基的。

有道理。只是没有考虑到洛基——该死，那个小畜生居然真的 _死了_ 。托尼想知道洛基在表演他的小把戏时能否察觉到这一点。

他应该告诉他吗？该说实话吗？但是…等他们回到洛基2.0还活着的时代，这还会有什么影响吗？

“听着，麦克弗莱，我来这里其实是我想问你关于这整个，”托尼在他们之间指了指，“理解科学的事情，这样我们就不会因为你理解错误而做出蠢事。”

“你花了很长时间才问出口，”洛基饶有趣味地说，终于放下了他的刀，显然已经在地板上刻好了最后一个符文。

托尼的眉毛上扬。

洛基笑了笑，眼睛 _闪闪发亮_ ，该死，这混蛋是怎么了，他就不能正常地看着托尼吗？

“那就启发我吧，博士。”托尼坐了下来。“最好在我们到达虫洞之前。”

 

“规则一：治疗者会撒谎*。”洛基喃喃自语，托尼扬起眉毛。很高。外星人笑了。然后在空中画一棵树。一棵绿色发光的树。

“你刚才是不是引用了《神秘博士》里的话？”

“哪个博士？”

“混蛋。”

“注意语言。”

“你怎么知道那个系列的？”托尼问道，好奇的同时又想说， _我勒个去_ 。

“什么系列？”这回轮到洛基好奇了。“这只是阿斯加德的一句老话，治疗者撒谎。”

托尼眨了眨眼。“这真是个疯狂的巧合。在《神秘博士》系列中有一句名言，你刚刚几乎完美地引用了它。”

“规则一：治疗者撒谎？”

托尼点点头。然后摇了摇头。“告诉我关于科学语言的事情，那对我来说太分散注意力了，而这更重要。”一个停顿。

“而这话居然会从 _我口中_ 说出来！”

> *原文The Healer lies，因为Loki使用通语，healer与doctor同义；由Rule 1:The Doctor lies同理可得：治疗者会撒谎（感谢 [@青砖化尘](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=507383474) 提供技术支持w）

 

 

洛基指着他那棵发光的树。“这是生命之树，我… _抛却_ 的那棵树。它从最高的王国阿斯加德一直延伸到阿尔夫海姆，延伸到你珍爱的地球，延伸到死者居住的海姆冥界。”

树枝开始一点一点地生长。“你可能意识到宇宙正在膨胀。但你不知道为什么。这个，”洛基指着正在生长的树枝“就是原因之一。生命之树生长，生长，推动。但是这样一来，如果它发生得太快，就会产生 _虚空_ 。”他阴沉地看了托尼一眼。

“当你让我逆转极性的时候，”洛基打了个响指，突然间，树枝变小了。这就是生命之树将会发生的变化。当我离开时在我的强迫下它会变回最初的大小，我要做的是压缩它。这就是 _通语_ 告诉我的你话中的内容，凡人。”他的笑容令人不安。“虫洞？那是虚空，某种不宜干涉的东西。所以，你最好祈祷这行得通，否则你所认识的那个星系将不复存在。”

“这下没压力了。”

“一点也没有。”洛基微笑。

 

洛基看着他，手开始泛起他特有的绿色光芒。他闭上眼睛，无声的话语离开他小而苍白的双唇，绿色的魔法光芒映在他的脸上，突出了他的颧骨。

托尼对于发现危险人物有 _吸引力_ 并不陌生。他十分热爱盔甲是有原因的——一切都源于刺激，源于对 _肾上腺素飙升的保证_ 而且托尼知道，哦，他真的知道，在这一刻，面对洛基的傲慢，他英俊的脸庞，尖刻的言辞以及这家伙所预示的兴奋感，他必须小心提防。

但随后，仅仅一瞬间之后，当洛基的眼睛睁开——充满活力的绿色，无比像在黑暗中闪光的猫眼——他就意识到所有努力注定都会失败，因为他的血液涌了上来，他的耳朵在刺痛，脸上咧开了笑容，是的。他完全为这个家伙发疯了。

有趣的是，许多年前，这种事并没有发生在顶层公寓里，但话又说回来，他当时的心思都在戴手环和希望自己不会死上面，对吧？

“找到信号了，”洛基把他从白日梦里拉了回来。他的眉毛上扬。托尼注意到，永远都是右边那条。挑剔的那条。眉毛都挑三拣四的外星人。

托尼点点头，暗暗地让自己淡定点。

“你会驾驶这艘飞船吗？”他问洛基，接着立刻后悔问了这个问题，因为洛基的两眼突然放光，对着他，可以说是，绽放出了笑容。

 

_谨记，托尼。永远不要问一个疯狂的外星人是否会驾驶宇宙飞船，你多半会后悔的。_

星云只是…盯着连接器电缆，没有任何情绪。这完全是一件需要做的事情，托尼意识到这一点。这…好吧。戴上中立的面具，隐藏所有的自我不安全感，天杀的他又把自己的感觉投射到别人身上了，不是吗？

他只是感谢洛基决定让步——这意味着他坐到了驾驶座上， _以某种方式_ 把他的能量信号输入了飞船的电脑，并载着他们慢慢飞向他的虫洞。或者，他的虚空。

托尼他妈的讨厌通语。虚空不是虫洞。

它。不。是。

这个牛逼轰轰的翻译器居然敢搞砸这事儿？虚空是一个空荡荡的小贱人，虫洞里至少还有一些东西。

他书呆子的那一面受伤了，疼得厉害。他希望洛基仍然明白他的意思，而且一切顺利。

另一种可能是，洛基只是在耍他，就为了好玩，呃，不，托尼，我们不那样去想。 _不_ 。

星云闭上眼睛，将电缆接入一个插槽——艹，她脖子上还真的有一个合适的插槽——然后一个新的，第二目的地正在设置中。

“我恨你，托尼。”星云做了个鬼脸承认道，她的手指仍然紧握着电缆。

“欢迎加入俱乐部。”他向她眨了眨眼，然后放松地回到一张椅子上。如果他叫她Siri，她会有多恨他？哦，等等，不，这太苛刻了，因为他的每一个AI都比Siri要好，Alexa也一样比Siri好，更别说Corina了。星云更像是早期的贾维斯。是的。

于是，他有了一个年轻版的贾维斯，带Siri的特点，还有洛基地图。

这下他的计划绝对能成功。

也许他应该推出一条新的产品线，在地球上，改良版谷歌地图？他一定要把它命名为“洛基画的地图”，简称“洛图”，因为在洛基激活超光速驱动器时，他真的有种把五脏六腑都笑出来的感觉，哦，太好了——他们要死了。

索尔提过他的弟弟是一个疯狂的驾驶员，托尼也多少猜到洛基会很鲁莽，但他真的没有想到会有一次几近死亡的经历。又一次。他只是看到行星飞驰而过——从什么时候开始他们又可以看到行星了——据托尼估计离得太近了…没错，那些都是洛基刚刚飞过的小行星。

 

“你疯了！”

洛基看了他一瞬，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。“闭嘴，好好享受旅程吧，托尼。”

太棒了，船上又多了一个肾上腺素上瘾的家伙。

他看着星云，但他最喜欢的刺客只是稳稳抓着电缆，以免失去连接。劣质电缆。在一艘这会儿终于正常运作的宇宙飞船里。载着三个即将去死的存在，他们甚至都没机会杀死萨诺斯。

“好好享受这段旅程吧，”星云低语道。“你那漂亮男孩肯定能把我们带到萨诺斯那里，谁都比卡魔拉飞得好。”

“哈!”洛基 _优雅_ 地绕着一块大石头飞了一圈，在托尼的脑海深处，他想知道那是不是 _罗莎公园的石头_ 。

洛基就像个兴奋过度的小孩子。

“我们今天不会死。”洛基向他保证，他的眼睛盯着前面的小行星。

“有颗小行星。”

洛基飞到右边。

托尼有点惊讶于这一切看起来有多么轻松。只有当小行星出现在面前，即将撞上他们的船时，托尼才能看清点东西。

他想念他的盔甲，盔甲能帮助他导航和定位不明物体，从而避开它们。妈的，他想念星期五了。

“我们到了。”洛基突然宣布，随即米兰诺号突然停了下来。他侧身转向托尼。“船长，你能否飞我们进去？我要忙于 _帮你逆转极性了_ 。”

“好的，麦克弗莱。”

“还有别再说你的绰号了。”

“那是不可能的。”

事实是。时至今日托尼早就学会驾驶米兰诺号了。他差点死在这里。了解你的棺材总是好的。

 

在一天的时间里，他经历了从差点窒息到饥饿再到可能会死，因为要么宇宙因为一棵愚蠢的树爆炸，要么他们会因为暴露在虫洞内的高辐射外来物质中而死。

但这无关紧要，考虑到它们是第一批 _有目的地_ 穿越虫洞的人。

“星云，你能记录下来吗？”他问道，努力让自己听起来很随意，但从洛基极富兴味的眼神来看，他失败了。还失败大发了。

但并不是说会有人相信他，因为没有照片就等于没有证据，没有证据就意味着没有人会相信时间旅行。

转念想想，也许这也不全是坏事，因为人类总是有本事把事情搞砸。

他调转船头，抓住方向盘。

“我们是不是根本没有杀死萨诺斯的计划？”

托尼明智地选择了沉默

星云发声了：“斯塔克，我不会在没有攻击计划的情况下飞进去!”

他朝她咧嘴一笑。“我有一个计划：进去，出其不意，进攻，灭霸就死了。”星云翻了翻眼睛，系上安全带。比之前更紧。电缆还在插槽里。

“你知道，托尼，”洛基高兴地说。“我觉得我应该留你在身边。你很明显是个疯子，混乱，脑子又挺灵光，同时愚蠢到了不健康的程度。事情可能会很‘ _有趣_ ’。”他在不怀好意的笑。好吧，你看看。他们就要死了，而这个英俊的外星人却开始勾引他了。

生活待托尼不薄。

或者不是。

这取决于结果，其实。

但他真的不介意拍那个。

 

“我们能先杀了萨诺斯吗？”星云再次插足。她瞪着他们。“还有，为什么男人都没有调情的天赋？”

“这就是你所关注的？”托尼困惑地问道。

“那么，我可以和你的人类调情吗？”这是洛基所关注的。每个人都有自己的优先顺序。

“我有我自己的人类——尽管已经不仅仅是人类了。他归你了。”星云喃喃自语，不安地轻拍着扶手。

“而且，他的装备也不对。”

洛基点点头。“谢谢。”

“你们知道我在场吧，我不仅听到了你们的对话，而且能 _理解_ 。”

“安静 _，亲爱的_ 。”洛基向他眨了眨眼，他的手亮起了绿色的光。啊，显然是时候了。

“再叫我亲爱的，我就不付饭钱了， _甜心_ 。”

 “ _你_ 不付饭钱？晚餐是我带来的，你可别忘了，葡萄和水？在我 _救了_ 你的命之后？”

“那不是约会!”

“不是？你带着你的保姆，却不停地 _盯着_ 我看!”

**“我们能专注于萨诺斯吗？”**

“我们飞进去，倒退时间。你，”他指着星云说，“别失去连接。驯鹿游戏，你帮我们加速，同时确保我们不会爆炸？”

洛基短促地点点头。

“我们走吧。”

 

它们飞进虫洞。很平常。一切都按计划进行。

他屁都看不见。一切都那么的黑和暗，光正在被吞噬。

洛基正沐浴在他绿色的魔法光芒中，包围着他的全身。

“可以放开生命之树的时候你能告诉我一声吗？”他咬着牙问道。

“我们需要等一会儿，”托尼说，并试图在空无一物的黑暗中找到点东西。“首先，当我们快要崩溃的时候，你可以放它重获自由。”

“约会最好是物有所值，”洛基说，他的声音变得不稳定了。“因为我想杀了你。”

“你什么时候真正意识到你喜欢我的？”托尼扬起眉毛问道。“或者，决定和我调情的？”

“还记得我追踪自己的信号的时候吗？”洛基笑着说。“在你色迷迷盯着我看的时候，我注意到你硬了。”

“喜欢吗？”

“可能更喜欢近距离观察。”

 

 “恶心，”星云不问自答地评论道。“这就是他们所谓的银舌头。真的假的。我希望你在 _卧室_ 里能提高点水准，洛基。”

洛基耸了耸肩。“粗俗凡人的反应。既然他心甘情愿，又何必浪费时间？”

“我感觉被侮辱了。”

“我把一部分注意力都放你身上了，托尼。你还想怎么样？”

“浪漫啊。你懂的，玫瑰，珠宝，一切被人追求时想要的东西。”

“亏我还在这儿为了你不惜拿整个宇宙的冒险。但是不，对于先生你来说当然不够，在此基础之上，先生还要玫瑰。干吗不干脆要只独角兽算了，让这个场合更加特别？”

“我要把电缆拆下来。”星云唱着歌，突然停了下来。

看起来…好像奇点开始在它们周围收缩了。终于。

 

“好吧，准备好时光倒流吧。”

在快要被虫洞消灭的当口托尼还是喜欢小心行事。这就是为什么当他认为自己 _看到_ 了奇点，也称甜甜圈的边缘时，才给洛基那个“好”，并挂上倒档。

于是它们以超光速开始倒退，再次感谢洛基的魔法。

他不害怕。他不把脚从踏板上抬起来仅仅是因为它像是有磁性。没错。

 

“ **我们到了停下**!”星云喊道，而他能抬起脚，踩下刹车感觉就像个奇迹。

他意识到他们在颤抖。汗水从他的眉毛上滴落下来，感觉像是他身体的真实反应。

“我觉得我不想再经历一次了，”星云一边说，一边摇晃着从脖子上扯下电缆。“再也不要。”

“我同意。”洛基优雅地在地板上打了个滚。“睡了，”他打着哈欠，揉着眼睛。“葡萄会为我卖命吗？”他不停地眨眼。

“你还在这儿？”

星云哼了一声。“我们得快点，托尼。”

 

他让纳米机器人爬遍他的身体，它们构成的盔甲根本不足以出去战斗。他放弃了战靴，穿上了从卡莫拉男友那里拿的那双，并借了足够的“盔甲”用来在战斗中保护自己。

他无法补充他的纳米材料，就是…就是没有用。他缺失一些合成它们的原料。

星云小心翼翼地驾驶着飞船，在激活隐身模式后——就当托尼对他们刮目相看了吧，他从没想过这支麻烦的队伍会有这种模式——将它 _安静地_ 降落在了一块岩石后面。

洛基已经不省人事。睡着了。估计是精疲力竭了。但如果他们成功了，这一切都是值得的。但愿他们能成功。

他们离开飞船的时候很安静。

托尼想问他们是不是找对了岩石。但是，没有声音。他真该在还在船上的时候问。再给洛基盖条毯子。诸如此类。

希望他的金属护手管用。他真该在飞船上也测试一下。

这里的一切都很诡异。没有声音。背景是紫色的星系。一段用石头制成的台阶。流动的。顶上是一个王座。

他的思绪飘荡到了 _权力的游戏_ 中由剑决出的王位上。第一季，王座上的是奈德·斯塔克。

 

斯塔克死了。

斩首。

还是没有声音。

 

星云一再地回头看，确保他还在身后。来到舱外的感觉并不好。就像他往外太空扔核武器的那次。一切都寂静无声。这从来不是个好兆头，以任何方面来讲。

他完全做好了心理准备有人会从某处跳出来大喊：“ **吥** ！”

却没有任何动静。

星云停下脚步，指向王座。

搞得好像萨诺斯就坐在上面似的。不对。她点头了。

他的心中涌起了恐惧。星云转向他，高举双臂。就像，她想让他把她披在身上一样。他瞳孔微张。星云不会飞。但他能。

他转过身朝自己的后背打了个手势。他可以背她。但愿没人听到任何动静。但愿他们来的正是时候。但愿…一切顺利。

她爬到他的背上之后他启动了推进器，并以背着他的杀手所能达到的最快速度向王座飞去。

他们在萨诺斯背后现身。史蒂夫肯定会说这不光彩，但托尼从来都是个实际的人，没有高尚到不屑于使用欺骗或诡计的程度。他们离开他身后，他转过身，此时星云跳了下来，手握双刀。

 

刀刃没入萨诺斯的头颅。他整个身体瘫倒在地。星云坐在肩膀处，浑身发抖。

他降落在扶手上，迎接他的景象差点让他吐出来。两把刀正插在萨诺斯的颅骨内，血溅得到处都是。左边那把刀，也是较长的那把，刺穿了他无比丑陋的下巴，直插胸口，贯穿了他的肺。

血液混着涎水，萨诺斯圆睁的双眼永远定格在了生命最后一秒的震惊里。

他是不是根本都没听到他们靠近？

托尼不关心。只要这紫薯精死了，他就高兴了。或多或少。但这感觉不像是高兴。他感觉…麻木。无语。

他该去检查下脉搏吗？但他不想碰他，他从未见过如此令他厌恶的生物。他对自己都没那么反感。就算是在他最黑暗的那段日子里。从未。

 “我们该离开了。”

星云轻轻点头。拔出她的刀。她为什么要——？

 “他们认得我的刀，”她低声说。“这两把里有一把是暗夜比邻星送的。”她笑了笑：“她估计死也想不到我会用它来杀死我们的 _父亲_ 。”托尼点点头，抓起星云飞回了船里。

他好奇她为什么不把刀留在萨诺斯头上，随即意识到那样一来她的 _兄弟姐妹_ 就会发现她背叛一事并追杀她，她就可能再也看不见，或者说好听点，享受更多和卡罗尔在一起的时光。他钦佩她能保持如此冷静的头脑。在犯下弑父的罪行后，他的大脑多半会发疯，渴望酒精，或是一颗子弹。甚至可能两者都要。

她触摸一块隐蔽的面板打开门。他坐进其中一个驾驶座，轰起油门只想—— _离开这里_ 。

 

 “去哪？”星云问，她的脸上还留有血迹。那养眼的样子让人多少有些疯狂。

“回虫洞。”托尼说着擦去眉头的汗水。他还在发抖，仍旧未能消化萨诺斯已死的事实。

 “也就是再进行一次时间跳跃？”

他耸肩。“我猜是。”

 “现在怎么办？”她指着两人面前的屏幕。“即使有超光速推进器，我们也需要半个多小时才能到那儿。”

 “睡觉？”

 “你确定你 _只是_ 睡觉？”

 “你是同性恋，亲爱的。短期内我不觉得我们会有进一步发展。”他笑着回答道，然后将飞船设置成自动驾驶。

“我指的不是我，更多是洛基，但好吧。我只是有种感觉你不是特别直。”

 “你是想撮合我们吗？”托尼扬眉打量着洛基的睡姿，再看向星云。“另外我没有对睡着的人下手的嗜好。”

 “伴侣清醒的时候做当然要爽的多，但各有各的特色，不是吗？”星云说着离开了。“我走了。”星云正准备离开飞船，但在原地逗留了一瞬。她转向他，“托尼。”

 “干嘛？”

她笑了，虽然不明显但贵在真诚。“我们成功了。”她小声说，然后笑得越发灿烂。“我们杀了那混蛋。”她开始大笑，而托尼也不由自主地跟着笑了起来。

他们的笑声不像正常人那种。比起真正的笑声更像是气喘和啜泣声但…有种解脱感。这就像卸下了他们肩上——至少有两台反浩克装甲那么沉——的重负。

 “现在我们只需要回家。”托尼设法在哽咽的笑声中说道。他的脸上泛着泪花，是喜是悲，他无从知晓。

星云开始抽泣。他的心揪了起来，但他——他止不住笑声，这感觉就像他快疯了，像那边的麦克弗莱一样。

 “我——我很抱歉但我止不住笑。”他抽气，喘息，随后更多的泪水从他脸上滚下。操，好痒，而且呼吸都开始疼了。

 “没事的。”星云抹去脸上的泪水。“我也一样。”她又猛地笑起来。“托尼，我们完事了。”

在他们努力调整呼吸，该死地冷静下来的过程中，他们一会儿笑一会儿又哭得厉害。

最终，他们安静了。托尼感觉自己像是跑了一场该死的马拉松，还是穿着盔甲跑的，但没通电。他的肺在燃烧，他骂了声脏话。像是在冬季里凋谢的美丽花朵，干瘪又焦黑。

 或是像烤过头的棉花糖。

 

他是块棉花糖。内心柔软外表是树皮。不，这已经表达不出那种意思了。

他是一块烤透的棉花糖，有着树皮般的外表，内心却是炽热滚烫的一团。

效果更好。

 “我们该叫醒洛基计划下一步怎么做了。”星云提议，她用左胳膊捂着脸，这就是为什么托尼花了几秒钟才听懂她在叨咕什么。

 “我以为你是想让我去勾引他？”

 “就算摆在你面前你也不知道什么叫勾引。”

 “哦？那你要为我展示下该怎么勾引吗？”

 “不，这你得自学。”

他用力撅起嘴：“我只想向最棒的人学习。”

他的刺客笑道：“那就去问他吧。人称银舌头的是他不是我。”

 “我觉得你想撮合我俩。”他愉快地回答。“说好的‘ _不许调情_ ’呢？”

 “你很烦人，而且我们已经杀死萨诺斯了，所以去给自己找个线条完美的屁股吧。”

“所以你彻底检查过他了，这不是我想象出来的！”

一声咳嗽打断了他们。“那个，我已经醒了，而且听得见你们聊天。”

 他俩都僵住了。托尼心说 _不妙_ ，内疚地转向洛基，而后者在几秒前已经坐了起来。

 

疯子殿下一脸乐坏了的样子。他脸上带着得意的笑容，还挑动着眉毛。真是个混蛋。

 “你有话想跟我说，托尼？”洛基几乎是在用喉音说。托尼咽了口口水，眨眨眼睛。

 “我们在你睡美容觉的时候杀了萨诺斯。”他之前有没提过星云是个装着机械零件的外星电灯泡？因为她完全就是！再也不同情她了。她不配。他的性欲受到了她的攻击，还有他的魅力——他天生的，悉心照顾的，勤加保养的魅力——统统都被她挡住了。

他大概是第一个被外星电灯泡妨碍的人类。

 “恭喜。”洛基说着点点头。就好像他睡觉是赐予了他们莫大的恩惠，这样他们才能成为打败紫皮肤狂热分子的大英雄。

也许是没错。

 “既然你恢复了，能不能告诉我们现在下一步该怎么办吗？”星云交叉着双臂问道。

托尼说出自己的打算：“我觉得我们应该回到虫洞，再用那个喉咙回到你的国土。”

 “喉咙？”

托尼点头。“对，这名字不太欢乐，我知道。”

洛基咧嘴一笑：“这能影射各种各样的东西。”一个人有没有可能笑得很污？因为洛基绝对是。真见鬼了。

托尼觉得有必要再检查一下自己那些博士学位。他 _从没_ 把虫洞用在过关于口活的黄段子里，但看看洛基。甚至都不是地球人，一个外星人，不仅能把虫 _洞_ 说的比小甜甜的歌还要污，那可是自2006起就7天24小时循环的歌，而且还 _比他抢先一步_ 想到连接虫洞两端的喉咙是引用口活的完美借口，而他——

 他应该向洛基求婚。很明显这男人对科学的理解完全在另一个等级上。为通语喝彩 。

 

 “我觉得你把托尼玩坏了。”星云对着他瞎掰道。

 “我还没出手呢。”洛基厚脸皮地回道。

托尼点头，“行了。我醒了。”

星云嗤之以鼻，“当然，洛基你可以开始了。”

 “我们穿过喉咙。”法师一边建议，一边揉着自己的指关节。“但留在这个时间线上。”

 “什么？”托尼火大地问道。他想回家，大爷的。他不想…他不想留在这里。他还有未来。不。

 “我知道。”洛基静静说道，眉头紧紧挤到了一起。“但我们需留在这里。否则我们会引发另一起时空悖论，而我还不知道这会对我们和时间本身造成什么影响，而且我也不确定到时候生命之树会有什么反应。”他的手指抽搐地越发厉害。

 “我们穿越通道去中庭。”洛基咽了口唾沫。

托尼听得心神荡漾。好主意，这倒是。

 “但我们需要找到在这个时空里的自己并与之融合，这样才能避免未来出现两个自己。”

托尼想对洛基发怒，但…这有道理。或多或少。

 “当我们和另一个自己融合时，我们会使自己再次完整而另一个——好比说，现在的我们就像是另一半量子——而 _最初的_ 那一半，到时候就能获取我们的记忆？”

 

洛基耸肩，“我认为有可能。但无法肯定。我从未有过这种际遇。”

 “跟你聊科学真是种诡异的体验，麦克弗莱。”

 “谢谢，”洛基以干巴巴一句作为对此的回应。“这下我切实体会到了受人欣赏的感觉，真的。你很懂如何让人感觉自己很特别，托尼。”

 “我尽了最大努力，大实话。”

 “所以，喉咙，地球。”星云说。而洛基，这个彻头彻尾的炫耀狂，点点头，用带毒的绿光点亮双手，使米兰诺号 _一跃_ 冲了出去。

 “我们到达另一边后会遇到什么？”星云看向洛基，后者耸耸肩。“一个星系，空中的一座桥。金色的塔。 _阿斯加德_ 。”

托尼微微将头偏向洛基。‘阿斯加德’这个词中隐藏了太多他甚至都不愿去破解的情感。他需要星期五来破解。星期五，他的好姑娘。永远比他更擅长情感方面的事。

 “和阿斯加德不欢而散？”星云问，完全没有注意到洛基的痛苦。不过…这可是星云。她说不定是因为洛基睡过了整个‘击毙萨诺斯’的过程而在他伤口上撒盐。

也可以算他活该。

洛基一脸阴沉。现在他看起来更像是托尼记忆中的那个洛基，黑暗，阴郁， _愁眉不展_ 。他一直就自命不凡，因此托尼没把这算作是老的那个洛基才有的属性。这混蛋可是被当做王子抚养长大的，他当然知道什么叫傲慢，说真的。

 

 _如果你想让一艘该死的飞船提速，只需惹毛船上的巫师_ ，看着越来越长的白色光带托尼心想，那绝对是加速的表现。

也许他应该称呼洛基为‘索尼克’。那些个刺猬般的行为，炸毛的样子，还有速度，样样吻合。

 

 “你能直接把我们从这里送到托尼家？”

“给我他家的坐标我就能。”

 “太棒了。”星云就这样结束了谈话。

他们不是刚才还坐在底板上笑的像个疯子吗？

 “中庭会是什么样子？”洛基看向他。他的手指有些颤抖，托尼不确定这是因为洛基筋疲力尽了还是源于愤怒，害怕和疲惫？可能混合了所有。

他没说“另一个我会是什么样子？”但托尼宁可认为自己听出了对方的潜台词。

 “如果我们刚好在战斗中着陆，那将会一片混乱。”他拒绝闭上眼睛沉浸在记忆中。突然，颤抖的不仅仅是洛基的手指了。

 “ _到处都是_ 齐塔瑞人，尖叫的人群，砸落在街上的建筑物碎片密如雨下，车辆被碾碎。”他的嘴角抽搐了。

 “该死的庞然大物在空中 _扫荡_ 摧毁一切。”

“你当时在哪？”洛基问他，并握紧双拳。

 “不是在空中战斗解决那些混蛋，就是…”他打断自己。咽了口唾沫。重新回答。

 “就是在我的楼顶公寓里。聊天。和你。”他看着洛基

等等 

 

 操，他太蠢了。太太太蠢了！妈的。

 

 “我们该掉头了！”

 “什么？”星云看着他，一副彻底被震惊到的样子。

托尼点点头，拍了把脑门。“我太蠢了，操！”他指着洛基。“另一个你，他把宇宙魔方 _安在我的大厦顶上_ 打开了一个该死传送门，齐塔瑞人就是从那来的。如果我说错了就打断我，但齐塔瑞兵很可能离萨诺斯的石头宫殿宝座什么的不远。”

 “你说的没错，”星云摇着头低语着。“舰队就在那附近。”她用一种不知名的语言咒骂了一句，扭头看向洛基。“我们回萨诺斯那里，再从 _新的传送门_ 去中庭。”

 “我们已经走到半路了。”洛基严肃地回答。他眉头紧锁像是在努力想明白什么。

突然索尼克咒骂出声。

 “他，我是说另一个我——”他咒骂。“我们都察觉到不对劲了。”

 “你是指哪方面，驯鹿游戏？”

 “我绝不会把宇宙魔方留在什么破屋顶上。还是在你楼上。”洛基摇着头。“假设我们刚到中庭，也许就在袭击前几天，如果宇宙中有什么改变了我们会感知到，因为我们和生命之树有联系。你不认为我们会好奇是什么有能力 _改变连接我们宇宙的生命之树_ ，并不惜一切将罪魁祸首引出来吗？”

 “好吧，我一直想知道为什么你会那么巧把它安在战场附近。”托尼耸耸肩承认道，然后严肃起来。“所以你认为另一个你这么做是为了引我们过去？但为什么？”

 “可能是为了吸引我们加入己方阵营以便复仇。”他哼了一声。

“难以捉摸，布鲁斯说的一点没错。”

洛基摆摆手，“这是绝妙的一招。我们是这出戏里一枚该死的棋子，除了他没人知道我们的存在，因此是秘密武器。母亲喜欢和我们一起玩这类棋盘游戏，她唯一的关注点总是在收尾阶段。”

“我们现在是在讨论国际象棋吗？”

 洛基点点头，“我是在被当做国王来培养的时候学的。必修课程，而我也很快发现了自己对它的热爱，它无疑对塑造出今天的我有很帮助，去学习并谋划，不断进化，令人惊奇的同时又能愚弄别人。”

“好吧，这点你绝对没有说错，索尼克。”

 

他们回到萨诺斯那里的速度远比托尼预想的要快。他们开启了隐形模式，四处游荡，寻找托尼记忆中那个超大的入口。这也意味着，他们一眼就看见了，它位于萨诺斯所在平台下方几英里处，而且越来越多的飞船正准备飞入传送门。

想到那颗不幸的核弹让他们侥幸逃过一劫托尼就不禁一阵恶心。他们差点就要迎击整个齐塔瑞大军，而他利用那颗核弹把他们全炸了。

洛基小心翼翼地驾驶着米兰诺号绕开他们，向纽约前进。

当托尼第一眼看到纽约的摩天大楼和他的大厦时，他——他想家了。终于到家了。

距离他去追他的蜘蛛男孩和甜甜圈已经66天了。现在他回来了。这感觉太不真实。

他今年48岁，66天前离家，却在6年前回到了家。一想到这些他就想发疯。好吧，他的人生向来疯狂。他能拯救——不。 _他已经拯救了彼得_ ，即使彼得永远无从知道，因为彼得再也不会化灰。他很安全。活着。安然无恙。

 “我以为你说洛基入侵时你和他聊过天是在逗我呢。”星云不禁咂舌，“你居然还活着？我是说，你的常识很明显几年前就已经从窗户飞走了。”

 “我有三位很棒的朋友，他们会保证我活着。”

 “我真想知道你用什么贿赂他们的。”

“什么也没用。”

这话本不该如此刺耳，但…自从内战以后，他对朋友有关的笑话就变得敏感。

 洛基让飞船安静地着陆，起身打开舱门。

 “你俩都准备好了吗？我们有事情要弄清楚，然后还有其他事要做。”

 “你一直就这么着急？”托尼被逗笑了，同时克制自己不要因为回家了而过于兴奋。 _贾维斯_ ，他想到， _贾维斯还在这里_ 。

洛基朝他眨眨眼，“你不想知道吗？”

 

 “男孩们！”星云打断他们，迈步走出米兰诺号，浑身上下每个毛孔都名副其实地散发着自信。“走吧，去给你们两个都洗洗脑，以免不必要地让宇宙变得更加复杂。”

 他们从 _洛基_ 走过的门里进到屋内，随即托尼看到了自己，站在那里，手里拿着一杯苏格兰威士忌，而洛基正 _昂首阔步_ 朝他走去。“—— _当你的朋友忙着对付你时，哪还有时间来管我_ 。”

 

_叮。_

 

 “住手。”

托尼看见自己的眼睛是怎么因震惊而瞪大的，也看见洛基转身摆出迎战的架势，眼睛同样瞪得滚圆。

“什么鬼？”年轻版的他问道，手里仍旧举着玻璃杯。

 “时间旅行。”他笑着补充。“他差点就把你扔出窗外了，你知道不？”

 “考虑到你现在站在这里，我猜我活了下来。”质疑的眼神。啊，没错了，就是他本人。

 “贾维斯，能拜托你检查一下 _新来的_ 吗？”

洛基尚未吱声，除了停下动作。但他朝自己走了一步。

 “你知道我们会来。”他指责自己。基本上是。

“我只是感受到了生命之树和她过于幼小的状态，”老洛基答道。他看着托尼。老的那个。

 “我得说原谅我，但我必须确认。”

下一秒，他就出现在了托尼面前，并将手按在了他的脑门上。

 

 托尼看见他的生平出现在他眼前。他们是如何铐住洛基，然后让索尔带他去阿斯加德的，索尔是如何为他弟弟的死而痛苦的，他是如何与佩珀争吵的—— _无谓的细节_ ，有人在他的脑子里说，噢，哇哦，这太诡异了——与满大人的战斗，是基里安而不是那个演员—— _来自邪神的真正的乐趣_ ——奥创，贾维斯变成了幻视，无限宝石—— _我死了而索尔去创造新生活了，为什么我一点都不惊讶没人挡得住那个傻瓜_ ——然后是内战，复仇者联盟分裂，托尼被佩珀甩了之后买醉的画面—— _蠢货_ ——（托尼不确定洛基指的是谁，还有自己为什么不挣扎，他感觉就像瘫痪了，妹的，背景是贾维斯的声音，是不是？），萨诺斯的孩子们来到地球—— _杀光他们_ ——托尼追上甜甜圈，救下彼得，杀了乌木喉—— _巨大的满足感_ ——在行星上与萨诺斯的战斗，那个——那个响指，化灰—— _羞愧，愧疚_ ——船上的日子，窒息，饥饿，口渴—— _领悟和不断重复的羞愧内疚羞愧羞愧_ ——洛基，年轻的洛基，他们在调情—— _好奇，乐趣_ ——星云杀了萨诺斯—— _满足，晕眩_ ——他们回到这里的路途，洛基阔步走向——

 

托尼喘息着睁开双眼，感觉自己像刚被人救起的溺水之人，太糟了，所有那些情感。

绿色的眼睛望进他的眼底，“我对你是最有趣的凡人这一评价显然是对的。”洛基嘀咕着后退。他转向年轻的自己。“如果你不是我，我会嫉妒的。”

洛基得意一笑：“那要感谢命运女神我们是同一个人了，对吧？”

 

“这里发生了什么？”年轻的托尼问道，手里的玻璃杯已经喝空了。“你。”他指着托尼。“贾维斯说你就是我，我们完全匹配，你只是更老了点，这我能理解，但这？”他指了指两个洛基。“这是什么发展？”

 “我们一直都想和外星人来一发。”托尼声音嘶哑地补充道，但他脸上却带着得意的笑容。随后他耸耸肩。“佩珀甩了我们。而他救过我们的性命，然后你也懂的我们对 _某类人_ 会有什么反应？”

 “哦，不。”

 “哦，是的。”托尼露齿而笑。“相信我，我没有刻意，但他就是这么合适。”

年轻的托尼叹气，“好吧。那他至少吻技不错吧？我得知道，如果这是我们放下佩珀的理由。”

 “我只能说抱歉，因为你还没吻过呢。就当我很惊讶吧，你居然管住了自己的下半身。”星云逗趣地打断他们，她双手抓着一瓶好酒。

 “然后你是？”

 “星云。自从与萨诺斯一战后就一直没能摆脱另一个你。”

“萨诺斯？”

这一次托尼——老的那个——出面打断，“你能直接给他，我，我们，随便吧，看下发生了什么吗？最好快点，我想外面还有场战斗。”

他笑道：“你知道，我很想揍齐塔瑞，要不就我去外面，履行职责，而与此同时你留在这里，启发托尼，之后我再回来？”

“你可以，”洛基们异口同声地说。哇哦，太吓人了。

 “但我们也可以杀死母舰后直接关闭传送门，以此结束战斗。”

托尼撅嘴：“我想做点有用的事！”

“我们不想发生任何会导致你死亡的事， _甜心_ 。”年轻的洛基笑着回答。

托尼叹气，“那就去做你的事吧。”

老洛基在闪光中渐渐消失，带着年轻的洛基—— _卧槽_ ——而星云开始播放…萨诺斯的短视频剪辑。

这次目睹整个事件不再那么痛苦。他…好吧，他的确刚重温过一遍，感谢粗鲁的洛基。

 

视频播放完毕时，托尼已经向年轻版的自己解释了一些事项——感谢爱因斯坦他有这么好的脑子，要是换了娜塔莎，解释这些怕是要花上几个世纪——洛基们也回来了，而且正热切地盯着他看。

他感觉他们在屋顶上好好聊过 _他的事_ 了，而他不知该对此做何感想。尽管他并不是很在意。洛基…他喜欢洛基。况且他们很火辣。还救过他，和整个宇宙。

再说他已经接受了他想和洛基上床的事实。事到如今完全没必要再否认这点。

众人坐了下来，然后老洛基把他们锁在了楼顶公寓中。

然而，先开口的确是小洛基：“我们都知道必须与自己融合来避免时间悖论，除了你，托尼。”

 “我也这么认为，无意冒犯，但同一个世界容不下两个托尼，”年轻版托尼半开玩笑地回道，“我们很可能会把所有人都搞死。”

托尼只是点头附和。那就是他，完全清楚自己的尿性。他知道自己无所不知又口没遮拦，但能亲眼看到是种相当满足的体验。

 “我该何去何从？”星云忧心地问道。

 

 “我们可以保证你留在这里，而不是被另一个你吸走。”老洛基剔着他的指甲说道。他冲着她咧嘴一笑，“被迫当 _萨诺斯的孩子_ 是不错的友情基础，你不觉得吗？远比看着对方被烧死要好得多。”

 “同意。我的人类归你，我留下和你们一起。”

 “我没有话语权决定自己归谁吗？”

小托尼戏谑地故作怒容，打断了他们。

老托尼摇了摇头。“不。显然我们已经放弃这项权利有段时间了。”

 “从你开始跟我调情的时候就放弃了，但要追求某位船员总得获得船长的许可。”小洛基解释道。年长的洛基窃笑。

 

托尼目瞪口呆地看着所有人。包括另一个自己。

星云耸耸肩。“这是宇宙法则，托尼。”她对他使了个眼色，“但我难道不是你能想到的最好的船长吗？我向你展示宇宙，带你回家，杀死敌人，甚至还想办法撮合了你和一个阿斯加德巫师。”

 “我们什么时候确定你是船长的？”托尼困惑地问，“我以为我俩都是。”

“因为我这么说了，而飞船接受了。”她咧嘴笑道。

托尼叹了口气。“我恨你。”

 “不，你爱我。”

 “我是爱你，但我还是恨你。”

 “我是不是一直都这样？我真的要再来点爆米花了。”小托尼自言自语道，乐不可支。随后他严肃起来。“我们需要融合，但要怎么做？还有，我们会保留自己的记忆吗，或者更像是，”他看向另一个托尼，“我会变成他还是他会变成我？到时候另一个会怎样？”

 “我真心不想知道那些。”星云望着天花板，“为生活留点惊喜吧，然后祈祷你的男朋友不会弄死我们。”

“我不想冒任何风险，”小托尼回答，“另外，这也太搞笑了，我们两个钢铁侠 _今天_ 刚好都穿了黑色安息日的衣服？”

【PS：“Iron Man”钢铁侠/铁人，是一首歌的名字。下文有介绍。】

 

托尼哼了一声。“哪怕只是暗示他的歌描述的是我们，要是被奥兹·奥斯本知道，都能把 _咱们_ 的脑袋拧下来。”

 “是啊，但这还挺合适的，有没有？我们是钢铁侠，经过时间旅行，看到了黑暗的未来，然后也可以说是回来警告我们的。”

 “我们并不想因此对我们最喜欢的乐队不敬。”老托尼挑眉，不过他还是被自己逗笑了。谁能想到他光是穿上印有自己最喜欢的乐队的汗衫，就大致预言了今天的事？

他脑子里已经开始唱起《铁人》的歌词了。

_他疯了吗？_

 “你们在说的先知是谁？”小洛基靠过来，出声问道。他眼里闪动的兴趣同样也反映在了老洛基眼中，他们的样子让托尼想起了猫咪——它们对自己的猎物以及如何才能在厌倦吃掉它之前尽可能久地享受它充满了好奇。

_在巨大的磁场中，他变成了钢铁。_

 “这是一首黑色安息日乐队的歌。”托尼指着年轻版自己穿着的那件汗衫说，“奥兹·奥斯本是乐队主唱，他真的很帅，人们甚至称他为‘黑暗王子’。他在七十年代写过一首叫做《铁人》的歌。”

 

 “铁人？”小洛基扬起眉毛问道，“我不…明白。”

哦，这一定让小洛基心痒难耐了，很明显年长的那个自己明白他不明白的事情，从他脸上前所未有的得意笑容，以及看着两个托尼时的那种眼神就能看出来…类似欣赏？

 

_当他在时空中旅行，为了人类的未来。_

 “他给自己造了身金钛合金的盔甲。”老洛基开口解释，但见鬼的是他是怎么知道的？

托尼花了一会儿才想起来洛基对克林特使用过精神控制，这些情报很可能都是从他那儿得到的，毕竟克林特是神盾局的特工，于是…洛基问起时就泄密了。托尼不是想怪克林特被人控制了思想，而神盾局那群不靠谱的技术人员对内部网络和保护数据屁都不懂也不是他的错。

 

这无疑也是九头蛇能渗透进他们内部的原因。

 “在一篇关于这位 _神秘_ 英雄的文章发布后，公众开始称呼他为钢铁侠。”

 “英雄？”小洛基语气里那是鄙夷吗。

 “一名复仇者。”老洛基回复道，然后耸了耸肩，“不要质疑这点，我想他有他的理由。但是你选择了他，现在不要反悔了。”

小洛基给了他一道受不了的目光。

“这就是你认识索尔的原因，是吗？不是因为你们在他被流放到地球期间见过，而是因为你们都是 _复仇者联盟_ 的成员？”

哦，兄弟问题。对。托尼一时都忘了这茬了。确切地说…是抛到九霄云外了。 _糟糕_ 。

 “那就继续解释那个先知的事，”小洛基戏剧性地叹了口气，“英雄型，这就是命运女神对你把自己从桥上扔下来的惩罚。”他用低得几乎听不见的声音嘀咕道。

 “总之，那首歌，贾维斯，你可以好心为我们播放一下吗？”他酷毙了的人工智能照做了，那熟悉的声音抚慰了托尼的内心。他感觉终于到家了。

 

他在歌声中继续他的解释：“这个故事讲的是一个人进入到太空中，看见了人类的未来。他被吓坏了，感觉有必要向所有人发出预警，于是他穿越磁暴回去，却变成了一块铁。”他苦涩地笑笑，“他不能说话，也没有人听，人们关心的只是他是否还活着，还躲避他。最后，他放弃了，向每一个人复仇，使他看到的未来变成了现实。”

 “一个悲伤的故事，”星云说，随着重复的吉他声在椅子里摇晃。“但我喜欢。”

 “非常反英雄。”洛基评论道，他盯着沉浸在歌曲里的年轻版的自己，托尼特意多确认了一遍，没错，他正和着副歌在唱。

_没有人想要他，他们只是转开头。没有人帮助他，现在，他要为自己复仇。_

 

 “你喜欢这首歌。”

“它非常能打动人。”洛基承认，开始随着音乐打节拍。

 “回到我们最初的目的，”老洛基打断道，“既然我们已经重设了生命之树的时间，我们得融合了。你，”他指着星云，“想要留在这里，这意味着我们还要在你身上用一些魔法。”他转向小托尼，“你需要触碰年长的那个自己——”

 “有点变态。”小托尼轻快地评价。

 “——然后我们会尽量在保住所有记忆的前提下，将自己融合起来。其中一个自己会消失，大致上。”

 “这听起来不好玩。”老托尼插嘴，“我们怎么知道之后留下来的是哪个呢？”

 “符合命运女神故事的那个会留下。” _显然_ ，洛基的回答省略了最后的部分。不管怎样大家都听出来了。洛基把 _这些_ 都写在脸上了。

 “我希望能事先知道。”

 “这很明显，斯塔克，你看不出来吗？”老洛基翻了个白眼，“你是要消失的那一个。你来自未来。现在的时间线上没有属于你的位置，因为你不属于这里。”他捏了捏鼻梁，“这位星云的命运也和你一样。”

 

 “只有我们不知道哪一个会消失，”小洛基承认，“但更有可能是我，这样故事才能按照原来那样展开。”

楼顶公寓顿时陷入了沉默。他们互相看着，无比清晰地认识到不用多久，一切都会不同以往——对他们来说。因为对斯塔克大厦以外的世界来说什么都没有改变。

 _我们要尽力为洛基洗脱罪名。_ 托尼默默想道。意识到没人听见。他没有原谅洛基试图征服他家园的事。但洛基是被胁迫的，而这一点很重要，而且他也已经不再是托尼认识的那个洛基了。他没有把他扔出窗户，这是一方面。

另一方面，他和他调情。而且洛基的另一部分救过他。所以这点上他欠阿萨人一个人情，不是吗？

而且他同样是个自私的混蛋，他想要洛基，哦，是的，他想要那个难以捉摸的疯子，血的教训告诉他不采取行动就别指望心想事成。以他对某位 _局长_ 和 _世界安全_ 理事会的了解，他有足够的砝码威胁他们。 _皮尔斯，你会付出代价的_ ，他心满意足地想到。

 “我们开始吧。快点。”托尼打破了沉默，站起来抓住年轻版自己的手。

其他人也站了起来，而老洛基在星云身上画了一些符号——那是血吗？然后把她的手放到托尼的肩上，另一只手放在自己肩上。最后，他们每个人都用手连接着彼此，连成了一个圆。

接着两位洛基用他们那种托尼听不懂的语言吟唱起来。不过，这听起来很美。阴魂不散，但很美妙。

要是洛基哪天想把他的声音录下来？

随后托尼失去了思考的能力，他被向前拉去，感觉就要吐得满地都是，最好是吐到洛基的鞋上，因为他活该，而且，哦，他为什么会同意这么做？

他昏了过去。

 

醒来的感觉…很奇怪。

托尼睁开了眼睛。眼前的景象没变，他的感觉也没变。只是…更清晰地意识到他 _只有_ 42岁而不是48岁的事实，而且他记忆中的一切都没有发生。

所有的记忆都完好地保留在了他的脑子里，但感觉更像一场非常逼真的梦（噩梦？），他记得所有细节和重要事件，比如‘ _皮尔斯，我要去给皮尔斯施压让他付出代价，借此留下洛基_ ’；他记得那可怕的66天，他记得星云和洛基。

好诡异。

他没有别的词来描述自己的感觉。

 “你还好吗？”

托尼扭头，看到了洛基—— _绝对_ 是这条时间线上的洛基，而不是砸在米兰诺号上的那个——正忧心地皱着眉头。

“还好…就是有点…wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey*.”

 *出自《神秘博士》

 

洛基扬起眉毛。“你到底是在说英语还是在胡言乱语？”

“主要是英语，但我借用了某些电影里触动过我的一些台词。”

 “一部会有人说‘ wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey’这种台词的电影？”

“我知道，这听起来很白痴，但那讲的是一个叫‘博士’的外星人，他能穿梭时间。”

 “听起来很耳熟。”洛基一边说一边扶他起身。星云就站在那里看着他们。托尼看不出她身上有任何变化。她看起来还是那样。也许有一点疲惫，但在经历过那段操蛋的旅程后也能理解。

 “你都还记得吗？”这时洛基发问了。哦，他听起来是有微微一点点缺乏安全感。哦，神仙啊。

 “我知道我欠你一个约会，还有和佩珀的一次谈话。”托尼点头，舔了舔嘴唇。眼下没必要深究他的感觉。

 “佩珀？”

“算是…女朋友。”托尼承认了，在洛基明显退缩时他抓住了他的胳膊，“别。我可没想好你要是退缩，我们要怎么撤销对你的所有指控，还你一个自由身。”

 “我不知道你已经有心上人了。”洛基嘶声，哦，他不但伤心了，还像是托尼背着他劈腿了一样。哦见鬼，是的，他得挽回这个错误。

 “让我解释好吗？”托尼加重了洛基手臂上的力道，“求你了。”

洛基慢慢地点了点头。

 _操，_ 托尼心里慌了。 _我现在压根不知道该怎么解释这些事。_

“我有一个女朋友，但是…”他停下来，咬了一会儿嘴唇，“我不，这很奇怪，就像，我现在对她的感觉已经不像是情人那种了？在托尼和我融为一体之后？就像我们的感情互相中和？然后我——”他怎么会在这种时候突然害羞。他从来不会害羞。他，托尼·斯塔克，不会！

 “洛基，你可以说是在一天之内颠覆了我的世界，好吗？我不会把对你的感觉称之为爱，这么说还太早。”他的手松开了些，“但我不会否认我对你有感觉，而且我想看看这种感觉能否开花结果。但我得先跟佩珀说清楚，这是她应得的，对你也是。”

 

他感觉有点喘不上气。他可能有点操之过急了。

洛基点头了。“好吧。和她说清楚。然后，”他的目光带上了一点侵略性，哦见鬼，没错，某种角度这让托尼兴奋，“我们会去约会的。”

“不如明天吧？我需要洗个澡。彻彻底底地。”

 “明天？”

“你说的没错，明天听起来完全没问题。”他对着洛基咧嘴一笑，然后踮起脚尖——为什么这混蛋该死的这么高？——在洛基脸颊上亲了一下。

与佩珀的谈话…好吧，算不上多顺利，但也解决了问题。她一开始并不相信他所说的故事，但随后星云出现了，哦天，她不就是证明他故事真实性的最好证据吗？

尤其是她那个储存了一切的 _相机_ ，这他妈不就是最好的证据吗？

佩珀退让了，然后他们和平分手了。她只是需要一些时间来收拾心情，因为他成功地伤了她的心，而且去他妈的，他难道不知道那是什么感觉吗？

但是她有权知道真相，在他无数次隐瞒之后，他欠她一个真相。他只需想想他中毒差点死掉那次所造成的灾难。

 

有趣的是，他非常，非常快地就为洛基洗脱了罪名。

因为索尔也 _记得_ 。因为在旧时间线中，索尔有使用彩虹桥通行的能力，因此有些事就刻在了他的脑海中。这真的非常奇怪，而托尼只是…把一切归咎于命运女神，毕竟这可比理解索尔奇怪的解释容易多了，尽管洛基的笑容有点过于自豪。

布鲁斯记得，他们把这归咎于他拿自己做实验时受到的伽马辐射。第二天，当 _斯科特·朗一行人_ 按响他的门铃，请求上来的时候，他已经怀疑他们也都记得了。他们把这归咎于他们被困在了量子领域。霍普并不记得，但是她从记得这些的父亲那里套出了话，然后是斯科特，就那么突然出现在她家门垫上问他们 _记不记得_ 。

托尼同意搭建一个量子隧道把霍普的母亲带回来。不仅仅是因为珍妮特·凡·戴因听起来像是个了不起的女人，还因为她是一位母亲，而洛基对母亲们总是格外心软。

他的傻瓜。

 

当托尼问星云她认为卡罗尔是否也记得的时候，星云只是冲他眨了眨眼。

他将那默认为‘是的，笨蛋’，然后他开始为今天和洛基约会该穿什么而恐慌。

他很兴奋，好吗？

想象一下当史蒂夫突然出现在他的大厦里， _请求他的原谅_ ，因为他也记得一切时，托尼有多惊讶。

托尼也许犹豫了一会儿，他记得史蒂夫用盾砸开了他的盔甲。但他又想到，那件事从未发生过，他又怎么能为从未真正发生过的事而对史蒂夫发火呢，不是吗？

 

 所以，他原谅了他，和他拥抱。

洛基用嫉妒的眼神看着他们。

 

约会很棒。托尼本来建议下馆子，但洛基对剧中角色会‘ wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey’这类台词的系列更感兴趣，而且想知道‘麦克弗莱’是谁。

这就是为什么他们约会的内容是看电影。

 “你和佩珀分手了？”当神秘博士第一季结束时洛基问道。

 “是的。”

 

 “所以你不介意我亲吻你，接着再用魔法除去你的衣服？”

托尼咧嘴一笑。“完全不介意。”他将头扭向洛基，当他—— _终于_ ——得到他的吻时，他简直要融化了，差点呻吟出声。

这只是一个吻，但这是67天以来，或者说，6年——取决于你怎么看——以来的第一个吻，因此妙不可言。向他求爱。

他绝对要留下洛基。

 

他拯救了宇宙，理应为此获得些许宁静和一件奖品，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 幕后彩蛋：  
> ——星云默默地支持着两人。很辛苦。当她终于离开去找她的女朋友时，她承诺会带着卡罗尔和那只猫回来拜访他们。   
> 洛基暗戳戳地兴奋了起来，因为他超级爱猫。  
> 托尼默默对自己下了决心，绝对不能给他的男朋友买猫。但是这件事一开始就注定不会成功，因为洛基想要猫。而洛基想要什么，托尼就会给他什么。
> 
> ——一场兄弟谈话。因为洛基确实为索尔牺牲了自己（用一把操蛋的黄油刀），而索尔想要消除隔阂，重新拥有他的兄弟。他们成功了。以某种方式。可以确信的是托尼用一只猫贿赂了洛基。
> 
> ——复仇者联盟还是成立了，只是…多了个洛基。也就是说，洛基会对每一场战斗评头论足。另外，斯科特和霍普现在也是复联成员了，而史蒂夫记得山姆，所以山姆也加入了。
> 
> ——萨诺斯是谁？——开玩笑的。
> 
> ——托尼为他操纵了洛基的事道歉，但是洛基只是冲他眨眨眼，因为老实说，他可以说就是那时对托尼产生兴趣的，没多少人能成功地操纵洛基。
> 
> ——超他妈圆满的结局：D


End file.
